1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to interactive television and more specifically to inserting a television commercial into an interactive television application.
2. Background of the Invention
Interactive television systems offer subscribers a variety of services and applications such as an interactive program guide, Internet access, video on demand, ticket services and games. Some interactive television systems allow viewers to play along with game shows, vote during reality TV programs, enjoy views from different camera angles, and access detailed statistics during a sporting broadcast, to name just a few examples.
Another area of interactive television includes developing applications that operate on a viewer's set top box but may not directly pertain to a traditional television broadcast. For example, cable and satellite providers may offer “virtual channels.” Virtual channels are fully interactive digital networks that combine live broadcast feeds, scheduled/live data feeds, and/or video-on-demand programming to create the next generation of digital programming. These on-demand applications are being developed both to complement existing analog/digital networks and to deliver such new services to the television experience as banking and shopping. A virtual channel may be accessed as any other channel, by entering a channel number, or also through a separate menu selection system.
The virtual channel may, for example, offer a game. These virtual channels may be similar to a web browser and allow the user to request information by interacting with a menu on the screen and using a remote control. The virtual channel operates by running an application on the set top box and fetching data through the cable or satellite network's on demand content system.
By providing enhanced TV services, network operators gain not only better customer satisfaction but also increased revenues. Consumer demand for enhanced television offerings attracts subscribers; and by adding breadth and depth to the digital offering, enhanced services help to retain subscribers on the digital tier.
Network operators also use enhanced or interactive television to create new revenue streams, such as charging for participation (per vote, per play, and other methods) in television programs. Advertisers use enhancements during commercial spots to retain interest and provide instant access to more detailed information about their products.
Existing payment models for such applications generally include a combination of a subscription model (generally fixed monthly fees paid by the subscriber) and a pay per use model. It would be advantageous to offer an interactive television system that incorporates alternative payment methods for-its interactive television services and applications.